Sakamoto's Life Story: Reuniting Old Friends
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: This eighth installment of 'Sakamoto's Life Story' is here! Now that Sakamoto and Bao-Yi are enaged tp be married, they head over to the Valley of Peace to meet some old friends! For Master of Stories and SpiritualLoneWolfXIII! Enjoy!
1. Heading Back to the Valley

Welcome to the eighth installment of 'Sakamoto's Life Story' and Sakamoto returns to the Valley of Peace with his fiancée, Bao-Yi to meet some old friends; Akimitsu Okami and it turns out Bao-Yi also runs into an old friend too! Enjoy! ANd this is for Master of Stories!

* * *

Sakamoto's Life Story: Reuniting Old Friends

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Heading Back to the Valley

Three weeks later

Sakamoto and Bao-Yi were heading out on their trip to the Valley of Peace and it was a great thing for them to go together because Sakamoto will get to show her the entire Valley as well as the Jade Palace and also for a chance to reunite with Akimitsu as well. While they departed from Shanghai Secluded Valley, Bao-Yi was looking forward to go on this trip with her fiancee and she said, "This will be like our pre-honeymoon."

"Yep. What do you think about getting married in the Valley of Peace?" asked Sakamoto.

Bao-Yi started thinking about that plan and she had thought more about having it in Shanghai Selcuded Valley, with their friends and family there and she told him, "Won't it be too far away?"

"No, it's only about 20 miles from here." Sakamoto answered.

"I'm not sure, Saka. I mean, I'd much rather have it here in our valley with our friends and family." Bao-Yi added.

Sakamoto thought about that for a second and he did imagine having their wedding at Shanghai Secluded Valley and thinking about how beautiful it would be to be married there and a sudden trance of realization came to light and he looked to Bao-Yi and said, "What was I thinking?"

Bao-Yi giggled in response to that and he went in to say, "All right, Shanghai Secluded Valley it is then."

She was happy that they get to be married there and watching her happy satisfied Sakamoto to no end and they continued on their trip and she asked, "Are we gonna walk all the way there?"

"Of course not. We'll get there fast enough." Sakamoto replied.

Just then, Sakamoto heard a distant roar out of nowhere and he lets out a little chuckle and thought to himself, 'Just in time too.'

Bao-Yi looks up at the sky and sees a huge dragon flying and she grew very scared that it'll eat them alive and the minute the dragons touches down to the ground, Bao-Yi screamed in fear and huddled herself to a tree and Sakamoto comes up to her and said, "Calm down. It'll be okay."

"Saka, there's a dragon here!" Bao-Yi exclaimed.

Sakamoto comes towards the dragon and pets its snout, causing the dragon to remain calm and be friendly with him and Bao-Yi was pretty surprised...and shocked that he was actually petting the dragon and she slowly came closer to it and Sakamoto grabbed her hand to prove it to her.

"What are you doing, Saka?" Bao-Yi asked, frightfully.

"It's okay. He won't hurt you...I can promise you that." Sakamoto added.

As he brings Bao-Yi's hand to the dragon's snout, she pets it and the dragon grows gentler and gentler at every second, which was a first for Bao-Yi and as she looked at it, her expressions went from really scared to really calm and she said, "It's not gonna eat me."

"Of course not. They're fully-trained. My father helped train our dragons so that we can go traveling around parts of China and beyond." Sakamoto added.

"Travel?" asked Bao-Yi.

Sakamoto nodded his head and gave her some safety pads and said, "You might need to put these on."

Soon after, both of them climbed onto the dragon's back and for Bao-Yi, she was pretty much nervous about the fact that she has to travel with a dragon and just in case, she held onto Sakamoto's side. Sakamoto turned to her and said, "Just trust me. It'll be just fine."

Soon enough, the dragon begins to open its wings and starts running and as soon as they reach the cliff, the dragon gains enough momentum to fly towards the sky and Bao-Yi was screaming as soon as they took off and when she opened her eyes, she could see she was actually flying. She chuckled softly and felt excited about this and said, "Saka...we're flying!"

"See, what'd I tell you?" Sakamoto said, smiling.

Bao-Yi definitely felt excited to fly on a dragon's back and although it was her first time, she felt like she has been waiting for this moment as long as she could remember and felt really free. Sakamoto could tell that Bao-Yi was having a blast and as she looks across every parts of China, she was definitely enjoying the ride at its most finest.

"Saka...if we go traveling together, I would love to fly anywhere with you." Bao-Yi said.

Sakamoto chuckled softly and he said to her, "Better than walking, huh?"

"Way better than walking." Bao-Yi added.

* * *

Don't worry! Next chapter, they'll land in the Valley of Peace!


	2. Made it to the Valley

And they finally made it to the Valley and a reunion commences!

* * *

Chapter 2: Made it to the Valley

A couple of minutes later, they are still flying their way to the Valley of Peace and soon enough, Sakamoto sees the huge palace above the air and he can tell that it is the Jade Palace from there and the dragon lowers down to the sky and onto the starting track towards the Valley and it gently lands to this boulder near the front of the village itself and they got off the dragon and into the ground.

"That was the best ride I've ever taken." Bao-Yi said, excitedly.

Sakamoto thanked the dragon in japanese and after that, it flies away and now they have to make this walk over to the the valley and as they entered, Bao-Yi looked really amazed by how it all is and how it's much different from their homevillage. Mounds of citizens, families and everyone all around going from place to place and Bao-Yi focused on the huge temple in the sky and she was blown away by the sight of it.

"Saka...have you ever seen this huge temple before?" asked Bao-Yi.

Sakamoto turned around and saw the palace upfront and he chuckled softly at this and he said, "Yeah, that's the Jade Palace."

"I wanna see what it looks like." Bao-Yi added.

With that, the engaged pandas made thier way over to the palace and Bao-Yi was stunned when she saw all of those stairs that takes it all the way up to the palace and she asked, "We have to go through all these stairs?"

"I know. It lasts almost an hour or less, but it feels like forever when you walk up there." Sakamoto stated.

Sakamoto held Bao-Yi's hand and they walked towards the palace stairs and each step they take feels like it's an eternity and it was no more than 30 minutes later that they have actually made it up there and they both started panting heavily and Bao-Yi said, "We made it."

"Yes, we've made it. I can see those stairs haven't changed." Sakamoto added, trying to catch his breath.

Bao-Yi looked down at those stairs and she asked, "Why would someone want to put all those stairs here?"

"Master Oogway wanted a view of the entire Valley of Peace and that it would be a good idea to have it set up here. If you ask me, it makes it for us travelers hard to take a rest." Sakamoto added.

Bao-Yi clears her throat and said, "I bet it's harder to get down on the stairs."

Sakamoto felt the need to keep his mouth shut about it and he quickly said, "Let's not talk about that."

As they both reached the door, they saw that the door was already opened up and out pops his war friend and exclaimed, "Sakamoto!"

Sakamoto was amazingly thrilled to see Akimitsu standing there and they started hugging each other and he said, "Glad to see you!"

"Same here! I'm so glad you actually made it here." Akimitsu said, excitedly.

Bao-Yi comes over to both of them and Sakamoto immediately felt embarassed and he said, "Akimitsu, this is my fiancee, Bao-Yi Meng. Bao-Yi, this is my friend, Akimitsu. We were war partners during the second great war."

"A pleasure to meet you, Akimitsu." Bao-Yi said.

Akimitsu was staring deeply into Bao-Yi and was surprised that Sakamoto is engaged to her and he said to his panda friend, "I had no idea you guys are engaged."

"Just recently." Sakamoto replied.

Akimitsu brought both Sakamoto and Bao-Yi inside the palace to chat more and Sakamoto could tell that things were the same, but a lot of things have changed and he can tell that this is gonna be the best trip ever.

* * *

This is only the first part of the reunion! Stay tuned if you wanna see more!


	3. Old Friend Reunion

Sakamoto isn't the only one to be reunited with an old friend. Bao-Yi's reuniting with one as well.

* * *

Chapter 3: Old Friend Reunion

Bao-Yi was blown away by how the Jade Palace looks from the inside and is surprised beyond her expectations from what she had originally thought of before. Sakamoto could notice her fiancee's expressions the minute she walked into the palace and that it was all to take in and he came to her side and asked, "Incredible, isn't it?"

"I always thought it was a lot bigger." Bao-Yi said, still surprised.

"More bigger than you think." Sakamoto said, with a chuckle.

Akimitsu walked over to the couple and he asked both of them, "So...how long are you guys staying?"

"Three and a half weeks." Bao-Yi replied.

Akimitsu got really excited to see that his army friend is staying in the Valley of Peace for three and a half weeks and he just basically couldn't keep it contained and he said, "This is gonna be great! Having you two here really makes me day a whole lot complete."

"What's all this excitement about?"

Sakamoto is familiar with that voice anywhere and he saw his old trainer from the army, Hayate walking by and he stops when he spots Bao-Yi standing there and he was immediately smitten by her beauty and he lets out a sly smile and got a little close to her and observed her entire body before she notices what's going on and the minute she turned around and saw Hayate, she flipped out a little bit and asked, "What are you doing?!"

"My name is Hayate Okami. And you are..." Hayate said, trying to make a move on her.

"...engaged." Bao-Yi replied, showing him the engagement ring.

Hayate could care less if she was engaged and he stared at her body and said to her, "What's a beautiful young lady like you doing in this palace?"

"Trying really hard not to smack you in the face." Bao-Yi replied, through clenched teeth.

Akimitsu noticed this happening and he lets out an embarassed sigh and said, "Dad...what are you doing?"

Hayate quickly looked up and noticed Akimitsu getting really disturbed by his actions and he quickly said, "I was...just introducing myself to her."

Sakamoto looked over at Bao-Yi and went over to her mate's side and asked, "Is he bothering you, love?"

Bao-Yi sighed deeply and she looked at Sakamoto in the eye and replied, "He was just leaving, Saka."

Sakamoto looked at Hayate for a second and shook his head and asked, "Couldn't help yourself, Hayate?"

Hayate was definitely surprised to see Sakamoto standing there and he immediately went up to him and said, "Sakamoto! I didn't know you would come here! How is my army student?"

"Doing fine. I see you have met my fiancee, Bao-Yi." Sakamoto added.

Hayate widened his eyes in shock and lets out a very curious yelp after finding out and he said, "I didn't know she's your fiancee."

"Yes, very recently." Sakamoto replied.

Just then, a white tigress comes in the Jade Palace that's in her 20's and sees what's going on here and she saw Akimitsu standing to Sakamoto's side and she said, "Akimitsu, what is going on?"

Akimitsu looked behind and noticed the white tigress standing there and he said, "Oh...here she comes. Sakamoto, this is Shizue. Shizue, this is my friend, Sakamoto Bushido-Akio."

"Hello, nice to meet you." Sakamoto said, offering her a handshake.

Shizue accepted the handshake and she immediately figured out who Sakamoto was and quickly asked, "You're Oak Sung's son, aren't you?"

Sakamoto knew that question was coming up and he replied, "Yes, I am."

Shizue smiled at him for that very reason and said to him, "Master Oogway told me great things about you. I can't believe I'm actually meeting the son of a kung-fu master. It is such a great honor."

Bao-Yi turns around and she quickly found herself immediately familiarized with those black and white stripes from anywhere and it was very surprising for her and called out, "Shizue?"

Shizue turns around and grew completely shocked the minute she was familiarized by the giant female panda standing in front of her and asked, "Bao-Yi? Is that you?"

"Yes, it is me. From when were kids, we used to play around in your temple while my family were vacationing in Japan?" asked Bao-Yi.

Both of them screamed happily and just hugged each other tightly and couldn't believe that they are reunited again and Bao-Yi asked, "How long has it been?"

"A long time ago. I can't believe that you're here!" Shizue said, happily.

"I never would've thought that I can see you again!" Bao-Yi added.

Akimitsu was a little surprised on how Shizue and Bao-Yi knew each other and the same went with Sakamoto for neither of them knew how much they know each other so well and Akimitsu asked, "You two know each other?"

"Yes, every summer whenever my family and I go on vacation at the Tora temple, I would come out and play with her and we'd talk about boys, butterflies, boys and...that's basically boys." Bao-Yi added.

"You'd be surprised...but we play music and do a little bit of martial arts." Shizue agreed.

Sakamoto chuckled softly at this and he looked at both girls and said, "That's really wonderful."

Bao-Yi nodded her head and she turned to Shizue and showed her the engagement ring in her finger, which made the white tigress really shocked and amazed that she's getting engaged and said, "Who's the lucky guy?"

"He's standing right here." Bao-Yi replied, looking at Sakamoto.

Sakamoto responded by waving his hand and Shizue couldn't believe that Bao-Yi could ever fall for someone like Sakamoto and she said, "You're a lucky girl. At least you're getting engaged with someone you chose. I'm being forced to marry Akimitsu, the disgusting man-puppy."

Akimitsu took that as a little offense and he said, "It would be the most wonderful day of your life to marry me."

Bao-Yi looked really surprised that Shizue's being forced to marry Akimitsu someday and she asked, "Why have you been forced?"

Shizue wanted to explain everything, but she had to ask her something first. She cleared her throat and asked, "HOw long are you guys gonna be at the Valley of Peace?"

"About...three and a half weeks." Sakamoto replied.

Once she got the answer, Shizue can finally tell Bao-Yi the whole story and Sakamoto looked at Akimitsu and said, "How long have you guys been together?"

"A few days after I settled into the Valley of Peace. She obviously wants me for my body." Akimitsu said, with a little cockiness in his voice.

Sakamoto looked at Akimitsu for a second and still sees that unusual playboy wolf in him and said, "I think you and your dad have a history for flirting with women."

"We do not!" Akimitsu said, with a hint of denial.

* * *

Well...that was a great start! We got more coming up next!


	4. Old Friends Conversing

Going back to the good old days...

* * *

Chapter 4: Old Friends Conversin'

As Bao-Yi and Shizue were in the kitchen at the barracks, she explains her situations with Akimitsu about being forced to marry and told her, "...and not to mention, each time he's tried to gain my attention, it usually ends with me slapping him in the face or I throw him out of the window with just his underwear on."

Bao-Yi chuckled softly at every attempts Akimitsu could go to gain her undivided interest and she said, "He won't stop at nothing, huh?"

"No. And you'll never believe this...he snuck into the girls' room with nothing on and has been basically begging every girl to mate him and sleep with him, only he found himself caught and every girl really slapped him in the face, calling him a pervert..." Shizue added, before Bao-Yi asked her a question.

"Why would you call Akimitsu a pervert?" asked Shizue.

"Because he is! Each time he 'drops in' the girls' room, he sees all of them, including me in their underwear and we'd throw him out and beat him down. I mean, he even came around there with both his underwear and totally naked and it never impressed any other girl at all." Shizue added.

Bao-Yi shook her head at that and sips her tea and said, "If any guy would try to get my attention like that, I wouldn't have just slapped him in the face. I would rather kick him straight in the little mating unit." Bao-Yi added.

Shizue laughed hysterically after what Bao-Yi meant by that and if Akimitsu were to do it again soon, she would do the same thing and she said, "I ought to try that the next time Akimitsu tries to get me to mate. Does Sakamoto does the same thing?"

"Oh, no. He's a gentleman. He always treats women with loads of respect and any man who would do that is a man that knows how to treat women well." Bao-Yi answered.

Shizue chuckled softly at that and she said, "If only my parents would've wanted me to approve of someone a little bit decent that I can marry."

"Well, why did they make you wanna marry Akimitsu?" asked Bao-Yi.

Shizue sighed heavily at that question and she replied, "I ask ymself that same question every day. I'm heir to the Tora clan leader which is my mother, I was forced to marry that sick perverted dog so we can bring peace to both of our clans. Honestly, I would've kept the feud going between us Tora's and the Okami's, but we can't because if we don't, we'll continue to wage war on each other. I don't want that to happen, but I'd rather stick needles on my eyeballs than to marry Akimitsu."

"Is there things you don't like about him?" asked Bao-Yi.

"He's a little decent...but he can be so immature. Spy and flirt with different kinds of women and it's like raising a puppy each time he does something stupid." Shizue answered.

Bao-Yi could see where this is going and she said to her, "Maybe he's trying so hard to impress you to pose as someone he's not."

"Ya think so?" asked Shizue.

"I believe so. I need to keep an eye on that Hayate character though." Bao-Yi remarked.

Shizue scoffs at Hayate's character and she said, "He obviously passed that perverted personality onto his son."

"Hey, I'm no pervert! And I don't take after my dad." Akimitsu exclaimed, coming inside the kitchen.

Shizue then turned to Bao-Yi and asked, "See what I have to deal with?"

Sakamoto comes right behind and sits with his fiancee and asked, "So...what were you guys talking about?"

Bao-Yi giggled at that response and replied, "We were just talking about you guys."

Shizue looked at Sakamoto for a second and she said, "Akimitsu has been talking about you nonstop since he got here and I literally commend you for ending the Mongolian war. You guys are best buds, huh?"

"We're very tight." Sakamoto added.

"Like super tight." Akimitsu agreed.

Bao-Yi smiled at all three of them and she turned to Sakamoto and said, "This could be a really good trip, Saka."

* * *

This could be very interesting to see what else goes down! Stay tuned!


	5. Sword-Fighting Sparring

Into the reunion...in comes Hayate! And you'll see Sakamoto and Akimitsu do some sword fighting.

* * *

Chapter 5: Sword-Fighting Sparring

As the evening progressed, Sakamoto, Bao-Yi, Akimitsu and Shizue were talking about stuff and basically catching up with each other after spending so many times apart and Akimitsu was really surprised that Sakamoto could be engaged to Bao-Yi and he asked, "Saka...how long have you two known each other?"

"About...20 years?" Bao-Yi asked, trying to remember.

"We grew up together. Her house was like...a few blocks closer to mine and each time I would go outside and either sit on the ground or climb up the tree, when she comes out of her house...I would just stare at her for who knows how long. Even back when we were kids, she has always been beautiful to me and I had a hunch that she was the one for me." Sakamoto gushed.

"You know, any other boy would've picked me, but most of them wanted 'something else' from me and Sakamoto is very different from those other guys. Very attentive, patient, sweet, kind, warm-hearted, never sweat the small stuff, funny, wise, comforting...anything that Sakamoto is, I love the most. Each time he sees me, he gets a little shy." Bao-Yi explained.

That made Sakamoto blush to the point where it's really embarassing and Shizue started giggling at this and said, "Wow, really?"

"I was only eight." Sakamoto answered.

Akimitsu nodded his head in understanding and he quickly asked, "Does it involve mating season?"

Sakamoto scoffed at this and Bao-Yi couldn't believe what Akimitsu just said right in front of them and Shizue covered her face in embarassment for that and he looked at the white wolf with a scowl in her face and asked, "Really? Did ya have to go there?"

"I was just asking." Akimitsu said, in defense.

Sakamoto glared at Akimitsu for this and said, "We're getting off the subject."

"Yeah, that was really uncalled for." Bao-Yi added.

Just then, Hayate comes in the kitchen and he sees all of the couples sitting around and he said, "Hello there, hope I'm not intruding."

"No, you're not intruding." Bao-Yi said, politely.

Hayate couldn't help but stare at Bao-Yi and looked down under her shirt and Sakamoto noticed this and he said, "May I help you?"

Hayate looked at Sakamoto and he immediately denied staring under Bao-Yi's shirt and he said, "I wasn't staring at her."

"Yes, you were." Bao-Yi argued.

Hayate was in hot water after this and he immediately changed the subject and said, "Well...since Sakamoto's here, I've got a good idea; I want to know if you and Akimitsu can still fight and spar with each other."

Akimitsu's ears perked up the second he heard that challenge and he looked at Sakamoto and said, "I'm up for it. Are you, Saka?"

"I would never turn down a challenge." Sakamoto replied.

Bao-Yi and Shizue looked at each other and their mates as soon as that happened and Shizue looked at Bao-Yi and said, "I say your fiancee will win."

At the training hall

Akimitsu and Sakamoto looked at each other in the eyes, ready to throw down and see if they still got the skills from the war and as soon as Hayate begins it, Akimitsu immediately ran towards Sakamoto, does a backflip to kick Sakamoto in the jaw, but Sakamoto grabs him by the leg and slams him down to the floor, picks him up and carries him on his shoulders, spins him around and threw him down to the ground.

Shizue and Bao-Yi were cheering for Sakamoto for taking down Akimitsu and Shizue pumped his fists for him and Bao-Yi shouts, "Kick Akimitsu's butt, sweetie!"

Sakamoto smiles at both of them and thanks them for the support, but Akimitsu wasn't gonna let Sakamoto have all the glory because this is only the start of the challenge and as he got back on his feet, he tripped on Sakamoto's leg, causing him to fall down. Akimitsu chuckled softly as he stared at him and said, "You ain't gonna beat me so easily."

Sakamoto wasn't gonna go down like that, so he got himself up, dusted himself off and said, "Oh, how your cockiness will come back to haunt you."

With that, Sakamoto gave Akimitsu a swift punch in the stomach and used his quick moves to take him down, hoping for a defeat from him, but Akimitsu wasn't gonna give up that easily either as the two continues sparring with each other, proving how stronger they can be...but what Akimitsu doesn't know is how stronger Sakamoto became as his moves became more quicker, swift and unstoppable than ever before.

Shizue was definitely surprised by how swift Sakamoto is and she said to Bao-Yi, "I've only met your fiancee for a day and already I like him."

"After the war, Saka has been exercising more and has gotten more stronger. I might be crazy, but each time I look at his muscles...it feels like...I wanna feel the rush all over again." Bao-Yi said, looking at her fiancée's muscles.

Sakamoto dodged every single punch, kick and swift spars Akimitsu brought in very quickly and the white wolf was surprised by how capable Sakamoto will go to further lengths to keep going and soon after, Sakamoto gave him a knockout punch to the chin, which sent him flying through the training hall and Akimitsu hit the wall and fell down to the ground hard.

Shizue and Bao-Yi were cheering and applauding for Sakamoto's victory and all Sakamoto could do is just remain as humble about it and he looks at Bao-Yi and he deeply appreciated her cheering him on and he said, "Thank you, sweetheart."

"I knew you'd win this round, Saka." Bao-Yi said, smiling,

Their noses nuzzled into each other's and they kissed each other in the lips and as they broke for air, Shizue gave Sakamoto her congratulations to him and said, "Best skills ever."

"Thank you, Shizue." Sakamoto said.

Akimitsu grunts and gets himself up for a second and walks over to Sakamoto and he asked, "How did you get so stronger?"

Sakamoto chuckled softly and poked at Akimitsu's nose and replied, "I'll never tell."

Hayate clears his throat and he said, "I guess you two still got it. Come tomorrow, you two will do the sword fighting."

Sakamoto looked to Akimitsu for a second and he said, "The war is over, but I still feel like your father is not taking the trainer's hat off."

"Oh, trust me...it never ends." Akimitsu agreed.

Bao-Yi and Shizue went beside Akimitsu and Sakamoto as they headed out of the training hall with Hayate close behind and Hayate felt like it was an opportunity to pinch Bao-Yi's butt and as he made the attempt to do so, Sakamoto slapped Hayate's paw and said, "Don't even think about it."

That made Hayate let out a small whimper for letting Sakamoto stop him and Bao-Yi looked at her fiancee and asked, "What was he doing?"

"You don't wanna know." Sakamoto replied.

* * *

Up next...more Akimitsu hi-jinks.


	6. Awkward Morning

And a prime example on why Akimitsu's spying left a dastardly consequence.

* * *

Chapter 6: Awkward Morning

As early morning rises, Bao-Yi slowly opens her eyes after a restful night at the Jade Palace barracks and she lets out a small yawn and looks at her side where Sakamoto is sleeping at and she lets out a smile and just quietly got out of her bed to let her fiancee sleep a little bit longer and makes her way to the bathroom and the minute she came in...

"Who's there?" a voice called out.

"Good morning, Shizue." Bao-Yi said.

Shizue looked up and she saw that it was only Bao-Yi standing there and she lets out a relieved sigh that it's actually her and she said, "Hi, Bao-Yi. I thought you were Akimitsu."

Bao-Yi giggled softly at that response and she said, "Nope, it's just me."

"You sleep well?" asked Shizue.

"Oh, yes. Very much. Being in the Jade Palace is completely different from what I originally expected. But the best part of my restful night is sleeping with my beloved Sakamoto." Bao-Yi replied.

Shizue could tell that Bao-Yi is happy with her fiancee beside her and she said, "That sounds so sweet."

Unbeknownst to the two females, a certain wolf-peeper is watching through the shadows on the other side of the door and the minute he saw Shizue undress, he could not resist gaining a chance to stick around longer to watch her and Akimitsu started panting softly, making sure Shizue doesn't hear him because he does not want to risk getting beaten by her. But the grandest mistake was that he also saw Bao-Yi undressing too and all Akimitsu could do is just stand there, trying to get his hormones under control, which is challenging to do so when he feels the urge to get in the room and join in with them.

Minutes go by after Bao-Yi and Shizue were in separate showers and Akimitsu was still standing there, waiting for the perfect time to observe Shizue again and he was in his underwear at that time and just when the two females were done showering up, Akimitsu kept himself discreet and tried not to slip into the bathroom.

"So...what is it about Akimitsu you don't like so much? He seems very decent." Bao-Yi asked.

"Decent, maybe. But when you deal with a perverted, immature dog like Akimitsu, it's like raising a puppy at times and regardless if he spies on me or other women by accident or not, I can't tolerate with that." Shizue commented.

Akimitsu was a little offended by what she meant by that and he accidently tripped on his feet and burst open to the bathroom where both girls were looking at Akmitsu in shock that he spied on them...while they're still wearing towels. Both Bao-Yi and Shizue screamed loudly and Akimitsu get jolted by their screams like he didn't know what to do.

"I am so sorry! I...I just...how did I get here?" asked Akimitsu, a little shocked.

Shizue angrily growled at Akimitsu and replied, "I'll tell you...you were spying on us!"

Akimitsu tried to diffuse that excuse, but there was no denying that he spied on both ladies and he said, "No, no, no, no! I thought you were alone!"

"So you admit it!" Shizue screamed.

Bao-Yi looked up at Akimitsu for a second and she looked at him that reads, 'are you serious' written all over it and she asked, "Why would you spy on us?"

"First of all, I can't help myself. I'm just observing. And secondly, I didn't know you were in there. I would never deliberately spy on my friend's fiancee." Akimitsu explained.

"Observing...like to watch us naked so you could make the first move?" asked Shizue, gritting her teeth.

Akimitsu had no idea how to make it perfectly clear because it's very typical of him and he said, "You know, it actually sounded much better when I originally put it."

"Well...your underwear shows it." Shizue added.

"Look, I accidently slipped down and fell onto the door. What do you guys want from me?" Akimitsu added, but then got punched in the face by both Bao-Yi and Shizue.

"What's going on here?"

Sakamoto quickly ran towards the hallway where Akimitsu was found laying on the floor and he can tell he was up to his habits again and asked, "What did you do this time?"

Akimitsu looked at Sakamoto, shook his fur off and said, "It wasn't even my fault this time, Saka. I was about to go to the bathroom until I heard Shizue get in there, so I wanted to make sure she was all right...just to observe and..."

"You were spying, weren't you?" asked Sakamoto, folding his arms.

"Yes, he was. He spied on both of us!" Shizue exclaimed.

Sakamoto was a little confused when Shizue said 'us' in the frame and the minute Bao-Yi came out of the bathroom, the answer was clear; Akimitsu must've spied on his fiancee too and he turned to his wolf friend and asked, "You spied on my fiancee, did ya?"

"I didn't know she was in there to begin with. I didn't intend to spy on your girlfriend." Akimitsu added.

Shizue sighed at this because it was typical Akimitsu and she turned to both Bao-Yi and Sakamoto and asked, "See what I have to deal with here? It's the same thing every morning and night."

"Oh, I'm not mad at him, Shizue. You see...I know he didn't mean to spy on my fiancee." Sakamoto quickly said.

Shizue looked as if Sakamoto was defending Akimitsu, but the minute Sakamoto winked at both girls, both of them realized that he's got something up his sleeve that he'll use when the sparring starts and Shizue liked that idea and said, "I'll let it slide...for now."

* * *

What did Sakamoto meant when he said 'for now' and what's he up to? For the answer, stay tuned to the next chapter!


	7. Another Sword-Fighting Draw

And here's another sword-fighting rematch. Who will win this time?

* * *

Chapter 7: Another Sword-Fighting Draw

Later that morning at the training hall, Akimitsu and Sakamoto started off sword fighting each other and it gave them the strength and endurance to see if their skills are still the same way as they were back in the Mongolian war and they went above and beyond what their capabilites were and as they hacked their swords towards each other, it was added with some flips, kicks, turns and keeping an eye on their opponent.

Hayate, Bao-Yi, Shizue and Master Oogway watched closely to observe them at work and Hayate took enough time to look at Bao-Yi and slowly reached for her leg, but Bao-Yi immediately smacked the old wolf's hand before it even reaches the base of her leg in the first place.

'She's good.' Hayate thought.

Sakamoto and Akimitsu pointed their swords at each other while walking around in circles, waiting for the right time to strike and Akimitsu quickly placed his sword down to Sakamoto, but Sakamoto blocked it out with his own against his for a few seconds. Both of them were grunting and straining and then Sakamoto tripped on Akimitsu's leg, causing the wolf to fall down to the ground.

"Never underestimate a Bushido-Akio's strength." Sakamoto said, with a wise smirk.

Akimitsu gets his sword and quickly gets himself back on his feet, continuing to sword fight Sakamoto and Sakamoto quickly dodged the sword very quickly and he rose up on the air and did a backflip and landed behind him and kicked him in the shin and the two continued on fighting with each other and Sakamoto was determined to win this whole thing and Akimitsu was determined to come out as stronger than him.

Bao-Yi kept cheering for Sakamoto and Shizue did the same thing too and Akimitsu was hoping that Shizue would at least cheer for him for his fighting skills and he went above and beyond what he was used to do. Akimitsu tripped on Sakamoto's foot, but landed on his hands while catching the sword with his feet and that deemed impossible for Akimitsu to witness that.

He dropped his jaw in shock and said, "That's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible." Sakamoto said, with a calm smile.

With that, he threw the sword out of his feet and then got back to to his feet on the ground and caught the sword on his hand and he quickly attacked Akimitsu with his sword, but the white wolf continued on and Sakamoto decided to end this with one last blow. He kicked Akimitsu where it hurts and defeated Akimitsu in the challenge.

Hayate chuckled softly and said, "They still got it."

As Hayate leaves the room and gave both Akimitsu and Sakamoto a thumbs-up and a bow, Sakamoto helped Akimitsu up for a second and he said, "Good fight."

"You too." Akimitsu replied.

Suddenly...Sakamoto quickly pulls Akimitsu's pants down and ties him up to one of the support beams of the Jade Palace, giving both Bao-Yi and Shizue some cheers from them and Sakamoto said, "That's for spying on my fiancee."

Akimitsu chuckled nervously at this and said, "Come on, Saka. It was just a joke. Can you get me down from here?"

Sakamoto looked at both of them and asked, "Think I should?"

Bao-Yi and Shizue looked at Akimitsu for a second and they replied, "Nah."

"Besides, he deserves it." Shizue said.

All three of them walked out of the training hall and Sakamoto still got Akimitsu's pants as a reminder that he should not have spied on his fiancee and Akimitsu tried to free himself, but the ropes were too strong to get himself out of. All he could is let out a few whimpers and whines of embarassment that he's tied up on his underwear.

"This is so embarassing..." Akimitsu whined.

* * *

And that's pretty much a mischievous retaliation to teach Akimitsu a lesson from the last chapter. There's more ahead.


	8. Hard Lesson

Do you think Akimitsu has learned his lesson?

* * *

Chapter 8: Hard Lesson

At the kitchen, Sakamoto's fixing up some good old japanese food for Bao-Yi and Shizue and Shizue was actually surprised that Sakamoto could cook so well and she said, "Didn't know you would cook."

"You'd be surprised." Sakamoto replied.

"So...what will we have today?" asked Bao-Yi, eager to taste whatever Sakamoto's fixing up.

"Dumplings, noodles, rice and sushi." Sakamoto answered.

Both girls watched Sakamoto cook some pretty good eats and Shizue looked at Bao-Yi and asked, "How did you get so lucky to have him as your fiancee?"

"All I know is it's meant to be and I'm very lucky to have the fortune to spend the rest of my life with him someday." Bao-Yi said, smiling.

"Hey...if you guys get married, can I be invited?" asked Shizue.

Bao-Yi smiled at her for that question and she said, "Invited? You can be my bridesmaid."

That was ever better than being a guest at the wedding and Shizue was really happy to have the opportunity to be Bao-Yi's bridesmaid at her wedding and she said, "It would be an honor to be your bridesmaid."

"And I'm guessing Akimitsu will be his best man." Bao-Yi added.

Shizue rolled her eyes at that comment and she said, "Probably, but being in the same room...dream on."

Just then, Sakamoto comes out with all of these good foods and as he places them on the table, both Shizue and Bao-Yi could not resist having their taste buds on overdrive and as he sits down, he says to them, "Dig in."

All three of them filled their plates with some of the stuff Sakamoto cooked and Shizue was blown away by his cooking skills that are pure perfection and she said, "You can help me with my cooking anytime."

"You sure about it?" asked Sakamoto.

"Well...you can teach me a few things. Bao-Yi can assist too." Shizue added.

Bao-Yi agreed to that as well and Sakamoto accepted the offer as they continued eating and Bao-Yi asked, "Think Akimitsu can eat some too?"

"I wouldn't bet on it. After Sakamoto tied him up, he's probably begging for some food right now." Shizue answered.

Sakamoto chuckled softly at this and he then said to her, "I'm sure he's probably learned his lesson by now."

At the training hall

Akimitsu desperately tried to untie himself with every single attempt he tries to make before someone comes in and notices him in his underwear because it would be pure embarassment if it happens. As he tries to get out, he hears a loud rip on the back of his underwear and realizes that it's literally torn off. He then starts whimpering in embarassment and said, "Why does everything always happen to me?"

* * *

Well...that's one embarrassing moment we'll all laugh on. Stay tuned for more!


	9. Beauty and Talent

And here's where Sakamoto witnesses Shizue's wonderful talents for the first time.

* * *

Chapter 9: Beauty and Talent

Later that evening, Sakamoto, Bao-Yi, Akimitsu and Shizue were sitting around the peach tree, just chatting up a storm and looking at the stars together and Shizue can see Sakamoto and Bao-Yi side-by-side, enjoying each other in their presence. Shizue looked at Bao-Yi and she said to him, "I'm actually surprised that Sakamoto has never chased any other girl in your Valley."

Bao-Yi looked at Shizue and asked, "Why would he?"

"You know how some guys are. You think you have found the one you're looking for, but they end up going after any other girl who's more attractive, exotic or is interesting enough." Shizue stated.

Bao-Yi then responds by saying, "When you grow up with someone like Sakamoto, it could be weird at first...but when it comes down to honesty, communication, commitment and love, that's all Sakamoto gives me."

"No other girl would ever compare my Bao-Yi." Sakamoto replied.

Sakamoto kissed her on the cheek and she lets out a giggle and placed her head on his shoulder and rubbed his chest slowly and Akimitsu looked at Sakamoto and said, "I wish me and Shizue are the same way as you guys."

Shizue scoffed at that comment and she said, "You couldn't even keep your hormones down, let alone try to impress any other woman."

"Hey, can't blame a guy for trying." Akimitsu added, holding up his paws in defense.

Bao-Yi then turned to Shizue and asked, "Do you still play instruments?"

Shizue nodded her head in agreement and she could see where this was going with and she said, "You know I'm a natural at any instrument, right?"

"I always knew. And I've always danced to every single one of them." Bao-Yi replied.

Akimitsu seemed pretty surprised by this and didn't really think that Shizue saw Bao-Yi dance before and he said, "You dance?"

"Yes, I do. I'm a very elegant dancer." Bao-Yi answered.

Sakamoto couldn't imagine the one time that she never danced before and she told them, "She dances like an angel."

Lucky for them, Shizue brought in her flute and started playing a tune and Bao-Yi started dancing to it and she did some twirls, spins and wonderful elegant dancing elements that surprised Akimitsu to the brink that he had never seen anyone dance like that before. Sakamoto kept her eyes on those wonderful moves and he gets enamored with every passing glance that's flawless.

Bao-Yi looked at Sakamoto and she stuck her hand to tell Sakamoto to dance with her and of course, he immediately accepted right then and there and they held each other as they were dancing with each other, spinning around and while Shizue's playing the flute, the moonlight shined through their fur as they continued on dancing.

For the couple, it felt like the perfect night for dancing underneath the full moon and as they were dancing the night away, Bao-Yi and Sakamoto had this feeling that this is the most wonderful night of their lives, like their first date. As Sakamoto dipped her, he looked into her eyes and saw them sparkle in the clear moon sky and her beauty still surprises him every single time.

Bao-Yi puts her hand on his chin and as he slowly pulls her back in, their lips were closer to each others' and as soon as the music stops, the couple realized this was gonna happen and they started blushing and laughing nervously and Shizue clapped for them and said, "You still got it, Bao."

"Same as you, Shizue." Bao-Yi said, with a smile.

"I wish I can have the opportunity to dance with Shizue...see what I got." Akimitsu added.

"I've seen your moves, Aki. You need work." Shizue replied.

* * *

Boom...Akimitsu got powned. Stick around for more!


	10. Advice About Girls

And Sakamoto gives Akimitsu some much needed advice on how to treat a lady. Will he get the message?

* * *

Chapter 10: Advice About Girls

A couple of hours later, Akimitsu was laying down in his room, just thinking about how much Shizue can't stand him because of his immature, perverted behavior, but he knows that there's more to him than she thinks and no matter what he tries to do to impress her, it backfires on him badly. He has hidden feelings for Shizue, but isn't sure how she would want to see in him. But he also knows that he wants to marry her to bring peace to their clans, even if it means taking in some responsibility...which to him is a huge pain because he's used to being lazy and sleeping around.

The white wolf lets out some heavy sighs and a few sad whines whenever he thinks about it a lot and soon enough, Sakamoto comes in the room and he said, "I thought I found you here."

"Hey, Saka." Akimitsu said, sadly.

Sakamoto was familiar with that tone in Akimitsu's voice whenever something bothers him deply and he sat down next to him on the bed and asked, "What's wrong, Aki?"

"Nothing." Akimitsu answered.

Sakamoto looked at him in the eye and he told him, "Akimitsu...I know you too well to hide something from me."

Akimitsu knew Sakamoto had a good point with what he meant by that and he lets out a long sigh and asked, "Saka...am I doing anything right with Shizue?"

Sakamoto was surprised when Akimitsu mentioned something about Shizue and that was very unexpected and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well...am I really the right guy for her?" asked Akimitsu.

"Honestly, what do you think?" asked Sakamoto.

"A part of me has feelings for her, but I'm scared that I might screw up and she'll reject me for whatever reason. I want to end this war between the two clans with her in order to bring peace. But that's too much responsibilities to carry for me. What do I do to make her impress me?" asked Akimitsu, a little worried.

Sakamoto clears his throat and replied, "Maybe if you stopped spying on her or any other women in the bathroom or stop making any crazy attempts to impress her, it could happen."

"Often times, I'm so desperate to find the one for me. When there are beautiful girls all around you, you don't know what to do when you first meet them. I'm always tongue twisted, nervous and a little insecure at times...and I guess my father's 'perverted' ways helped me to gain girls' attention, but not in the right way because I end up getting punched, tied up, thrown out, slapped or kicked many times." Akimitsu explained.

Sakamoto rolled his eyes in surprise to that and he said, "I guess you take after Hayate."

"No, I don't!" Akimitsu said, in defense.

Sakamoto chuckled at that and he said to him, "Here's the best advice I can give you in order to make a first impression when you meet a girl and I suggest you take the same tip every girl says; just be yourself and relax and try not to do anything too stupid."

Akimitsu blushed in embarassment after Sakamoto pulled out the last part and he scratched the back of his neck and said, "I guess I'm good at the last part. I always do stupid things to impress a girl; like when I walked to Shizue's room and sung a song to her...howling of course, snuck into her room and tried to sleep with her, but it ends up with me getting beaten by her father."

"That's rough." Sakamoto added.

Akimitsu nodded his head and then, he turned to Sakamoto for a moment and he said, "Unless...you can be my fall guy. Saka, I need your help to get girls and Shizue to like me. If that means go up and beyond, so be it."

Sakamoto was immediately shocked by Akimitsu's idea and he said, "You've got the wrong panda to be involved with in your ideas, Aki. Besides, I'm engaged, remember?"

"Bao-Yi won't have to know about it. I'll just say I talked you into it." Akimitsu replied.

"This is a very bad idea." Sakamoto said.

* * *

I see Sakamoto and Akimitsu kinda like Hayate and Oak Sung in their younger years. Amazing how it turns out, huh? Stay tuned for more!


	11. Attempts and Embarrassments

Let's see if Sakamoto's advice about girls is put to the test for Akimitsu? Will it succeed?

* * *

Chapter 11: Attempts and Embarrassment

As the days go by after Sakamoto arrived at the Jade Palace to visit his old friend Akimitsu, he was talked by the white wolf to be his fall guy in case something goes down as Akimitsu tries to gain every girl's attention as well as Shizue's and deep inside of Sakamoto, he knew that it would be a bad idea to begin with because being the fall guy meant that he'd take all the beatings from women and Akimitsu would get away with it.

Akimitsu went above and beyond to make every girl like him, even if it means going up to every single one of them he sees and pleads them to mate with him and in the end, he gets slapped in the face by every girl and to Sakamoto, it was brutal to figure out what would happen if he was in Akimitsu's position and as Akimitsu came to Sakamoto, panting heavily, he asked, "How'd I do?"

"Aki...I think you'll be more likely to be a single guy if you keep it up." Sakamoto answered.

Akimitsu wasn't gonna give up that easily ans kept himself going and as the two of them went over to a little spa right by the Valley of Peace, Akimitsu snuck out of the hallway with just his towel on and peeked through the keyhole of the women's shower room and what met his eye is there were dozens of girls in their underwear and he couldn't resist staring at them and bursting in the door to make them irresistible to him, but as soon as he got up, his towel got snagged by something and he tried to free himself with it, but he essentially tripped and fell inside the girls' room and he was standing there naked.

Akimitsu looked down in shock and as he looked at all the other girls, they were shocked and furious that he burst in the girls' room naked and they screamed, "GET OUT OF HERE, YOU PERV!"

"I'm not a perv! I just..." Akimitsu began, but soon got slapped by every girl in that room and one even kicked him where it hurts and threw him out of the room.

Akimitsu landed on the wall with his legs in the air, groaning in pain and felt the slap on his face that stung harder that it actually feels. Sakamoto walks by the hallway with just his shorts on and he saw Akimitsu laying there like that and he can tell that he had just got slapped again and he asked, "Just couldn't help it, huh?"

"These girls are tough." Akimitsu replied.

Sakamoto sighed at this and he said, "What's wrong with being yourself, Aki? Shouldn't that count for something?"

"Forget that. I'm not giving up until one girl will like me and that's willing to be mated by me. You're gonna help me out on this." Akimitsu answered, then gets back on his feet.

"You'll stop at nothing, won't ya?" asked Sakamoto.

"Saka...I'm determined to make every girl like me until I find the one. Besides, I know Shizue is the one, but she won't even give me the time of day. We're gonna attract some girls." Akimitsu answered.

Sakamoto had this weird look on his face after Akimitsu dragged him into one of his ideas and he asked, "Uh...'we'?"

"Yeah, 'we'." Akimitsu added.

"Uh...'me' is already engaged, remember? 'You' continue to make a fool out of yourself. And by the way...put on some clothes." Sakamoto added.

Akimitsu immediately agreed and tries to find his towel, but it's gone already...and he felt a sudden hard whip on his butt and Akimitsu lets out a yelp and howl in pain and when he turns around, one of the girls threw his towel at his face and said, "That's for spying on us!"

Akimitsu whimpers in response to that and another girl looked up at Sakamoto, elaborating what's wrong with that wolf and he said, "I know nothing about this."

As the next day progressed, Sakamoto and Akimitsu were on the guys' side of the hot springs and as Sakamoto sat down on the bubbling hot water, he felt a huge sense of relaxation all over him and lets out a huge sigh and said, "If this was in Shanghai Secluded Valley, I'll step right in there in a second."

"Yeah, I bet." Akimitsu added.

Just then, another set of girls walked in the hot springs, including Shizue and Bao-Yi as they walk to the girls' section of the hot springs and Akimitsu could not contain himself sitting there and he immediately got out of the water and he said, "Opportunity knocks on my door. Here comes my chance. Wish me luck, Saka."

Akimitsu immediately ran off to follow those girls and Sakamoto shook his head at this and he said, "I'd better stop him before he gets himself in hot water again...literally."

Sakamoto got out of the tub and he knows that he would never set foot in the girls' section, so it's a better chance to just wait until he gets thrown off there and have a huge scolding. Meanwhile, Akimitsu looked at every girl in that section that set foot in the hot spring and he lets out a sly smirk and dives in on another part of the pool, which caused all the girls' attention.

"Did you hear something?" asked the first girl.

"No, I didn't hear anything." Bao-Yi replied.

Shizue already knew who's there, but kept it to herself so she can get some time to do some serious butt-kicking and she said, "Well, whoever it is...they'd better not step in here."

As the girls continued relaxing, Akimitsu slowly stepped out of the first hot spring and made their way onto where Shizue and Bao-Yi were as the steam fogs up and Akimitsu did not see a thing and soon enough, the white wolf accidently fell down on the other spring and unfortunately for him, it was that same spring Shizue and Bao-Yi were in and as the smoke clears up, Akimitsu pops his head out and looks around and another set of girls were freaked out that Akimitsu's here.

"Akimitsu! What are you doing here?!" Shizue screamed.

"Surprising you." Akimitsu answered.

All the other girls went in and slapped him in the face again and threw him out of the girls' section and Akimitsu fell down right where Sakamoto's standing and grunts heavily as he got up and faced Sakamoto and he was definitely not amused. Akimitsu lowered his ears down and said, "I'll never hear the end of it, won't I?"

Sakamoto spent the majority of the aftermath just shouting at him for all of those attempts and for trying to get involved in all of this and Akimitsu knew that this was gonna be a very long discussion from there and just dunked his head in water to drown out Sakamoto's shouting.

* * *

Well...that was embarrassing. Stick around for more!


	12. SHattered Confidence

And this is the result of what happens when you pushed Shizue's buttons harder.

* * *

Chapter 12: Shattered Confidence

A week later, Akimitsu sat down on the Peach Tree, just moping around and such...just really saddened that he'll never get a chance to tell Shizue how he feels about her over the one little issue...Shizue has found another guy on her own and it really crushed him ever since that night he tried to serenade her by singing and howling a song off-key and sneaking in her bed while she was asleep that Shizue claims it as 'the last straw' and it left him really shattered.

Sakamoto comes over to the tree and checks up on Sakamoto to see how he's doing and he asked, "Mind if I sit here?"

"I don't care, Saka." Akimitsu said, sadly.

Sakamoto then sits down on the ground next to him and he can read the wolf's facial expressions that things aren't good betwen him and Shizue and he said, "Heard about what happened. I'm really sorry."

"I really blew it, didn't I? My desperation was so far off that Shizue had had enough of me. The one that was disgusted by me was the only one I ever really loved. I guess that...I screwed up that chance just because of my mindless behavior." Akimitsu stated.

Sakamoto kept his mouth shut and something inside of him wanted to say what he was gonna think of saying for so long, but contains himself through it. Akimitsu noticed this and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Trying really hard not to say, 'I told you so'." Sakamoto replied, in a half muted voice.

Akimitsu looked at Sakamoto for a second and it eventually sunk in for a minute that he totally ignored Sakamoto's advice on how to make a girl like him and he lets out a regretful sigh and lowers his head down and said, "I wish I had listened to you, Saka."

Sakamoto patted his friend in the back and just comforted him in his time of need and he said, "I'm sorry, Aki."

"I really loved her. Other than my immature ways, we were perfect for each other. I guess a white tigress can't stand to be around a white wolf, huh?" asked Akimitsu.

"That is not true. There are several good things about you; you're kind, strong, determined, respectful, responsible, good-looking and you're the most interesting. Any girl would be insane to fall in love with someone like you." Sakamoto added.

Akimitsu sighed heavily at this and said, "Yeah, but not like Shizue."

"You love her, don't you?" asked Sakamoto.

Akimitsu looked at Sakamoto in the eye and he responded, "More than life itself. I know I can be all of those things you said about me; about being responsible and stuff. I just choose not to."

"Then in that case, let me give you a set of wisdom that may help; if a woman accepts you for who you are, why should you change everything about yourself in order to impress her? Even if she doesn't, deep down inside of her, there's a little part in her that says, 'You know, this guy is really wonderful. I ought to give him a chance.' Don't worry about what you wanna do or say, just be the best you as possible. Always remember: there's one thing that will take away from you...and that's your warrior spirit." Sakamoto added.

Sakamoto stood up and walked away, giving Akimitsu some space and it was at that moment, those words Akimitsu said sunk in and all this time, the only person that made a fool out of himself with all these stunts was himself and he did have feelings for Shizue and he wishes that he would just be himself rather than something else. He just wished he learned it sooner.

* * *

I think the split will be short-lived. I don't know...we'll have to see.


	13. Show Love

And here's where Akimitsu shows that he really cares for Shizue and will try everything he can to make sure he can change his ways.

* * *

Chapter 13: Show Love

Another couple of days have gone by and Akimitsu was trying so hard to be himself as possible in order to get Shizue back and there wasn't anything he could do to stop himself from giving up and he just basically walked around the Valley and come to find that he spotted Shizue's other boyfriend stepping out with another girl and sadly, Shizue had just stood there, witnessing this. It was definitely not something either of them could see, particularly Shizue and she angrily confronted the guy and just went on an all-out tirade against the other boyfriend.

And in response, Shizue's other boyfriend blew her off and just walked out with the other girl, leaving her definitely brokenhearted and furious that this could happen and Akimitsu felt a sense of hurt for Shizue to think that someone would do her like that and he's not gonna sit around and let Shizue take that, so he went over to the guy and confronted him head-on.

The good-looking panther saw Akimitsu right in front of him and he said, "You ought to be ashamed of yourself."

"And what are you talking about?" the panther scoffed.

"Yeah, you're the guy Shizue used to date and then you come around and break her heart." Akimitsu said, with a low growl.

"Look, kid...I don't know what you're talking about, but that tigress is just trash. Besides, you gotta ditch the old for the new." the panther boldly replied.

Akimitsu growled at him in response and he said to the girl, "If I were you, I'd beat this guy's butt right now. I know how they all are; they all want one thing and one thing only: your body."

"Hey, you want me to bash your brains out?" the panther said, growling angrily.

Akimitsu glared at him in the eye and balled his fists tightly and said to him, "You don't know what I'm all about. I could beat you down in 20 seconds flat. Truth is, Shizue doesn't deserve you."

"Well, what do you expect? She's a bitch, anyway." the panther replied, in a cold tone.

That was the last straw for Akimitsu and he immediately summoned up every single energy he can to take this guy down and exposed his Bao guang at him and burst him down to the ground as hard as he can and Shizue just saw the whole thing and got surprised that a jerk pervert like Akimitsu could actually defend her. The panther stands up and lets out a big roar as he quickly runs to him to beat him up, but Akimitsu had other ideas up his sleeve as he flips the panther down and pins him to the ground, punches his lights out and kicks him straight where it hurts.

Sakamoto and Bao-Yi were on their way back to the Jade Palace as they saw the fight coming in and as they stood side by side with Shizue, Bao-Yi asked, "What's going on?"

"Akimitsu's gonna fight off that jerk I dated." Shizue replied.

Both of them continued to fight and Akimitsu just came out swinging with punch after punch until finally...Akimitsu unleashes another Bao guang that sent him hurtling out of the Valley of Peace for good and he shouted, "Who's the bitch now?"

Shizue quickly comes over to Akimitsu and jumps on top of him and said to him, "Akimitsu, I don't know why you chose to interfere with this."

"I've been asking myself that question since that guy broke your heart." Akimitsu replied.

But then, Shizue kissed him straight in the lips and Akimitsu was shocked at first, but quickly melted into the kiss anyway and kissed her back as well and after they broke off, she continued on saying, "But I'm glad you did. Ever since I dated that jerk, I realized that I have huge feelings for you. If we're gonna bring peace to our clans, we need to put our differences aside and just go for it."

Akimitsu couldn't agree more and said, "You're right. Believe it or not, I really love you, Shizue."

"I love you too, Akimitsu...even if you are a perverted freak." Shizue added.

Akimitsu chuckled softly after that remark and they both kissed each other on the lips again and all Sakamoto could do is watch in all smiles and he congratulated both of them for coming together and Bao-Yi said, "That's beautiful."

After that, all four couples walked back to the Jade Palace hand in hand and that Akimitsu and shizue are officially together now and Akimitsu quickly asked, "So...you don't mind that I touch your body anytime I want when you're asleep?"

Shizue yanked Akimitsu's tail for that comment and she said, "Don't push it."

* * *

Yes! They're back together! Stay tuned for more!


	14. Oak Sung's Shrine

And Sakamoto takes Akimitsu and Shizue to a section of the Jade Palace where there's a whole shrine of Oak Sung.

* * *

Chapter 14: Oak Sung's Shrine

Sakamoto and Akimitsu walked to the Hall of Heroes and Sakamoto shows his friend something that he wants to know about his father and the minute they set foot in this one room, Akimitsu could not believe his eyes the minute he stepped inside and saw the entire shrine of Oak Sung as a kung-fu master and just took a minute to take it all in. Sakamoto could tell by Akimitsu's reaction that it is undoubtedly huge from here and he asked, "Surprised?"

"I'm more than surprised. I'm speechless." Akimitsu replied.

"Yeah, Master Oogway showed me this shrine when I first lived in the Jade Palace for a year. My father did not want to make a big deal out of it because he's like any other person. I guess in the world of kung-fu that they saw past it." Sakamoto said.

Akimitsu's fanboy side exposes when he saw the picture of Oak Sung fighting off a huge dragon during his rescue mission back in Mongolia years ago and he started giggling excitedly and said, "This is awesome, man! I know that day of the battle from anywhere! It's the Dragon Massacre back in Mongolia!"

Sakamoto lets out a glare to Akimitsu that he's gone a bit too far with that fanboy knowledge and he asked, "Must you make a huge deal?"

"Sorry. I'm just so excited. I always thought your dad was a hero and I look up to him." Akimitsu replied.

"Moving on..."

As Akimitsu and Sakamoto kept looking around, Sakamoto felt deeply proud of his father for all of his major accomplishments and achievements, though like his father...he never really sees it as a huge ordeal. Akimitsu was surprised that Sakamoto's so laid-back about this and he said, "Don't you think it's a huge deal that your dad was a world famous kung-fu master? Like, legendary even."

"We don't really think about it. See, my dad keeps himself grounded if someone dubs him as 'legendary', 'world-famous' and very 'accomplished'. He says that someone calling him these things get really annoying or nervous to him. China labeled him as the most influental kung-fu master of all time, but to everyone in Shanghai Secluded Valley, they see him as a normal guy that they grew up with. They don't really care if he's a master because one thing stays the same; his willingness to help out others, a humble person and a friend to everyone. That's enough for him." Sakamoto answered.

Akimitsu nodded in understanding of that and he said, "I see. My dad always lets the accomplishments he did get to his head a lot. I mean...from the accolades to the women...it's like he can't resist. But I guess in a way, your dad was a lot different."

"We're all different, but it's our uniqueness that makes us who we are in the end." Sakamoto added.

Akimitsu then sees a quote that Oak Sung lives by and it reads, "'Never forget who you're fighting for and that as long as you keep family first, you will be a success all on your own.'"

"Yeah, my dad made that quote. It means that no matter what the accomplishments you make, don't place them way above your family and for who you are. That's why I showed you this shrine, Aki...to see what a great person my dad is." Sakamoto replied.

Akimitsu chuckled softly and he said, "I see where he gets it from."

Sakamoto responded with giving Akimitsu a little noogie and they left the shrine and began to catch up with Bao-Yi and Shizue and as Akimitsu got close to Shizue, he attempted to pinch her tail, but Shizue quickly said, "Don't even think about it."

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Akimitsu responded.

* * *

Did you notice a fanboy side of Akimitsu? Well stick around for more!


	15. Experiencing New Things

Before long, all four showed them some cool things to really learn from them.

* * *

Chapter 15: Experiencing New Things

A few days later, Sakamoto and Akimitsu were in the training hall doing some exercises and other stuff and just hanging out like old friends do and since they've got enough strength in themselves, Sakamoto felt it was time to show Akimitsu some of his father's techniques that he had learned himself years prior and he turned to Akimitsu and said, "Hey, Aki...wanna show you a trick I got from my dad?"

Right away, Akimitsu's head rose up and immediately got excited by what he's gonna show him that he started wagging his tail like crazy and asked, "What you got? What you got? What you got?"

Sakamoto figured that he would be definitely excited and he simmered the white wolf down just a little bit and he said, "Cool it, Aki. I practiced this with my dad years ago and it still surprises me to this day. I'm gonna teach you 'the giant slam' technique."

Akimitsu widened his eyes at this and soon, he instantly got familiarized by it and asked, "The same technique that you use to slam down on the ground and defeat your enemies?"

"That's the one." Sakamoto replied.

Akimitsu was eager to learn this trick and he laughs excitedly to see what he's got and he said, "When do we start?"

"Right now...after you cool down." Sakamoto replied.

Soon enough, Akimitsu calmed down and kept his composure to himself and replied, "All right, I'm ready."

"What you gotta do first is close your eyes, keep your hands close together and just concentrate." Sakamoto replied, as he does those things.

Akimitsu took a breath breath as he closed his eyes, kept both of his paws close together and concentrated and then Sakamoto went ahead and said, "Let the energy of your abilities work right through you as you go."

Both of them have shared a huge amount of energy that's coursing through themselves through their bodies and not long after, both of them opened their eyes and jumped up across the air and quickly pounded their feet down on the ground as the ground started to roll around and immediately bursts the door down in half. Akimitsu could not believe that that's one of Oak Sung's amazing kung-fu moves and his jaw dropped through the ground after witnessing what Sakamoto observed.

"Wow..." Akimitsu whispered, still in awe.

Sakamoto looked at Akimitsu with a smile on his face and he said, "Now you try."

Akimitsu took a deep breath as he tried to emulate what Sakamoto just did and when he tried it the first time, he compltely messed it up by tripping on his leg. Sakamoto could tell that it would be a challenge to perfect it well, but he knows that he's gonna help Akimitsu through anything he faces and by the minute the white wolf got uop, he lets out a frustrated grunt and pounded his fist down to the ground...which surprisingly sent Sakamoto hurtling through the air and landed on the wall.

Akimitsu groans at this as he sees what he accidently did to his friend and he said, "I'm sorry!"

Sakamoto lets out a strained grunt as he got up and he looks at Akimitsu's worried face and he chuckled softly and said, "Do not worry. It is only your first try. I'll teach you everything I know."

The look on Akimitsu's face was full of worry, but soon gave way to relief and happiness the minute Sakamoto told him that it's no big deal if he got it wrong and is willing to help him out no matter what and he said, "Okay, I'll try again."

At the kitchen

Bao-Yi and Shizue are prepping up make some pies and Bao-Yi puts on her apron to help Shizue with baking and Shizue seemed curious to know what they'll make and she asked, "So, Bao...what kind of pie will we be making?"

"Any kind of pie will do, Shizue." Bao-Yi replied.

Shizue nodded her head in understanding with that and almost immediately, Bao-Yi had an idea for what kind of pie that she'll bake with Shizue and she said, "Have you ever made a rice pie before?"

Shizue froze in response to that and turned to Bao-Yi and said, "Never. I don't think I've ever heard of a rice pie before."

"Never?" asked Bao-Yi surprisedly.

"No. What is it?" asked Shizue.

"Let me show you." Bao-Yi replied.

She brings in a bag full of rice, pour some of them to a pot and Bao-Yi begins to explain about the rice pie and how it is unlike any other pie and it became her family's original recipe for generations and Shizue was very interested to see how they'll make it. Bao-Yi checked on the rice and after about a couple of minutes of boiling, it looks like they're just about ready and with that, she turns off the stove, grabs the pot of rice and pours the water out of the sink. Shizue immediately assisted with prepping the rice in the pie bowls and putting the crust in.

Both girls were putting their little touches in the pie before putting them in the oven and Shizue was really amazed that she actually learned how to make rice pie and she asked, "How does it taste?"

"You'll have to find out as soon as you try it out." Bao-Yi replied.

Back at the training hall

Akimitsu had multiple tries in perfecting the giant slam technique with little success, but Sakamoto is still helping him in all he can and as he's gotten more and more better at it, Akimitsu tried it again to make sure he doesn't mess it up again and he jumps up in the air and pounds his feet under the ground and before long...the ground rumbled underneath where they were standing and broke through the doors of the training hall. Akimitsu stood there shocked that he actually succeeded...in just one day.

"Oh my..." Akimitsu whispered.

"You did it!" Sakamoto cheered.

Akimitsu completely felt happy that he finally got it after the many tries he's done and he said, "I did it! I can't believe it!"

"See, what did I tell ya? All you had to do is just not think about anything and just go for it." Sakamoto replied.

"Yeah...I guess I did." Akimitsu said, in awe.

Sakamoto nodded his head as he was proud of his friend for accomplishing things and he said, "I believe in you, Aki...and you need to believe in yourself too. I'll teach you more of this through the duration of this trip."

"All right. And thanks, Saka." Akimitsu said.

"Anytime." Sakamoto replied.

Suddenly, Akimitsu heard his stomach growl and he knows what it meant by that. He chuckled softly and said, "All this training's got me working up an appetite."

"Same as me." Sakamoto replied.

In the kitchen

Shizue and Bao-Yi took a look at the rice pies they've created and both of them couldn't believe that they look very perfect and delicious and it even took Shizue by surprise. Shizue widened her eyes and said, "Now this is something I wouldn't mind eating."

"Or making. You did pretty good on your first try, Shizue." Bao-Yi said, happily.

Shizue smiled at that and she said, "Well, I had a good teacher...my best friend."

Bao-Yi smiled at this and she appreciated the compliment Shizue gave out and just said to her, "You make a good student yourself."

"Man, I am starving! When are we gonna eat?"

Shizue laughs a little bit the minute Akimitsu's voice comes in the room and as he appeared, she said to him, "Only when you sit down."

Sakamoto comes right behind him and sat down on the table and Sakamoto recognized that aroma anywhere and he asked, "Is someone making rice pies?"

"Yes, we are." Bao-Yi replied.

Akimitsu rose his eyebrows at this and asked, "What the heck are rice pies?"

"Family recipe from my family back at Shanghai Secluded Valley." Bao-Yi replied, as she brought in the four pie bowls on the table.

As Shizue and Bao-Yi sat down and sliced their own slices of pie, Akimitsu tasted them for the first time and his taste buds were dancing through the roof and said, "Whoa...this is not like any other pie in the history of the world."

Shizue tasted it too and she said, "Best I've ever eaten."

The couple continued to enjoy their pie and talked about their day; mostly about Sakamoto teaching Akimitsu the signature move Oak Sung made about the giant slam technique and from that moment, whatever they needed, Akimitsu and Shizue will always know who to turn to for anything.

* * *

Really awesome! Stay tuned as Sakamoto faces his biggest challenge; dealing with those same bullies when he was a kid that are now grown up and still attack his Japanese heritage.


	16. Defending Sakamoto

And here's where Sakamoto gets confronted by the same bullies he dealt with at Shanghai Secluded Valley, but never got bothered by their stupidity. What will happen next?

* * *

Chapter 16: Defending Sakamoto

The next day comes around and Sakamoto is out, just walking around the Valley and taking a little look around and as he walks past a noodle shop, he didn't realize that there were a gang of other animals standing in his way and as he looked up, he was surprised to see the same group of bullies that picked on him back in Shanghai Secluded Valley here in the Valley of Peace. The grown tiger comes up to him and said, "Don't we know you from somewhere?"

"It's possible. Although it would be difficult to remember." Sakamoto replied.

Just then, the female black panter immediately got familiarized by the japanese mark on Sakamoto's forehead and she gasped in shock and said, "Guys, it's the halfer!"

All of them were not in a very good mood to see Sakamoto again, but they had no problems to just immediately take some jabs at his heritage and Sakamoto did not get bothered by it at all and the more they jab, the more Sakamoto stayed silent and cool throughout the whole thing, in which the gang got aggravated again and the tiger exclaimed, "You still ain't saying nothing?"

"Nope. I am not a pawn in your childish antics." Sakamoto replied.

The black panther angrily got in a fit of rage and roared at Sakamoto's face and exclaimed, "I see you still haven't changed! You still ain't letting us get to your skin!"

"And we don't give a crap that you served in the army! We would've been better off being killed by those Mongolian bastards that be saved by a wannabe Chinese person like you! Why don't you take your fat ass back to Japan where you belong and eat some bamboo?" one of the tiger brothers said.

Once again, Sakamoto did not give in to their reaction as he ignored their comments and the other tiger brother said, "Aren't ya gonna fight back at us?"

"Don't feel the need to." Sakamoto answered.

That really made the black panther heated and she said to him, "You are a worthless, fat pathetic piece of (bleep)! How about that!"

"Still nothing." Sakamoto replied.

The same vicious tiger that got nutted by Bao-Yi really got agitated by Sakamoto's steady calmness and unability to react to an insult or take it personal and he said, "Let's see how calm you are when I do this..."

He immediately shoves Sakamoto down to the ground and planned to mess him up real bad and he climbs up the air and beats the living crap out of Sakamoto, but all it's doing is making Sakamoto that much more unreactive, which sends a state of fury for the other gang members and the black panther said, "If you ain't gonna fight back at us, then I guess we'll have to do what we all should've done in the first place..."

Suddenly, a huge bao guang came out of nowhere and burst the gang down to the ground and as Sakamoto looks from behind, he sees Akimitsu standing there and he looks absolutely pissed at them and he walks towards the gang and said, "Now I don't know you guys, but I overheard everything you said about my friend."

"Well, your friend is a Japanese freak. We don't allow that kind in China." the black panther said, proudly.

Bao-Yi steps up and she angrily said, "Says who?"

"Says me and my crew. And why would you want to be with this slob?" the black panther stated.

Then, the tiger comes in, showing off his muscles and said, "When you can have a real man? Like...me?"

Bao-Yi responds with giving him a kick in the groin and said to him, "I already have a real man...that I am engaged to."

Sakamoto gets himself up and he dusted himself off as he looks at them and stands up to all of them and said, "Listen, it is over. We have all grown up from this and yet you still bring your childish antics over to me. Yes...I am a half japanese, but as I mentioned...I am still proud of who I am, where I came from and who my father is. But what you say still doesn't bother me. I honor myself. And I feel sorry for your family too."

Shizue comes at most of them and she pulls out her shadow techniques to get at the gang and throws them up, down and around and soon enough, Akimitsu unleashed his Bao guang power directly at them, which sent them hurtling through the air and then landed back to the street where they're standing. All of the gang groaned in pain as they looked up and faced Akimitsu again and the wolf said, "When you mess with my friend, you mess with me."

Shizue couldn't agree more and focused her attention on the black panther and she said, "You think you're all loud and proud, ain't ya?"

"I still am." the black panther retorted, in a cold tone.

Shizue chuckled at this and she quickly pulled out something from the black panther's shirt and took out some of the tissues from her chest, completely making the panther shocked and appalled that she'd do that and the response from Bao-Yi, Akimitsu and Sakamoto was priceless; really shocked.

"And you call yourself real?" asked Bao-Yi.

And Akimitsu wiped the panther's entire face off with those tissues and revealed a ton a make-up beneath it and Sakamoto looked shocked by this and he shook his head and said nothing at all and Shizue said, "That's how I can tell real from fake. And you...are as fake as they come."

"Remember that the next time you mess with my friend because your butts were saved by us fighting the Mongol war." Akimitsu replied.

All four of them walked away from them, leaving the gang utterly stunned and disturbed that they've actually lost the fight and the black panther just ran away, totally humilated. The rest of thwe gang followed suit, never to be seen or heard from again because they got what they deserved.

"I don't know what else to say...other than thank you." Sakamoto added.

Akimitsu chuckled softly at this and he said to him, "Anyone who messes or torments my friend will have to talk with me. I can't believe they would make fun of your heritage like that."

"And that my dad's a kung-fu master too." Sakamoto replied.

Shizue groaned in disgust and said, "Stereotypes...I hate those. I hope that they'll learn their lesson because if they don't, we'll give it to them again."

All four walked back to the Jade Palace, just laughing and talking about that situation like it was nothing short of a big deal and Sakamoto was lucky to have his friends around because they're the ones that got his back...including his fiancee.

* * *

It's good that Sakamoto's got good friends and a fiancee to be there for. Stay tuned for more!


	17. Second Father Figure

And Akimitsu sees a father figure in Sakamoto; even though he's got Hayate. You'll see my point.

* * *

Chapter 17: Second Father Figure

Back at the training hall, Sakamoto continued to show Akimitsu the 'great slam' technique and the more Akimitsu learned from his friend, the better he's gotten at it as he tries multiple times to achieve that technique despite making a few mistakes along the way and Sakamoto showed nothing but patience for him and he demonstrates it in a way that defies his father's version.

He does a backflip, spins around the air and mounds his fists on the ground, causing the floor to make a huge impact when it reacted and Akimitsu was still blown away by how Sakamoto does it until he realizes that it did not come from Oak Sung at all. He widened his eyes in shock and he comes closer to the hole on the ground, then turns to Sakamoto really speechless and said, "Wow..."

"Learned that on my own years ago." Sakamoto replied.

"I wish I could do what you just did." Akimitsu said.

Sakamoto nods his head and obliged to do so and went outside with Akimitsu for a second to resume teaching him to do that move and they climbed on top of the roof of the Training Hall and he helped build up some momentum before they can continue on and Sakamoto took a few steps back and ran as fast as he could, then jumps up in the air and does a kung-fu move as he falls down to the ground and lands on his feet again and the impact on the move completely exploded from underground and it completely left Akimitsu awestruck again.

Sakamoto then looks up at the roof and encourages Akimitsu to try it out for himself, only to see that the white wolf is really nervous about this. He tells Akimitsu to use that nervousness as motivation to keep himself going and succeed at this. Akimitsu lets out a huge gulp, took a deep breath and just went for it. He jumps off the roof and does one signature kung-fu move before landing down on the ground with his fists, having the same result Sakamoto did.

Akimitsu looked at what he had done and just pure happiness came to him and he said, "I did it! I did it again!"

"Way to go, Aki!" Sakamoto shouted, in joy.

Akimitsu laughs excitedly and dogpiled on Sakamoto, just couldn't keep his happiness contained and said, "Thanks to you, Saka! I don't think I've ever felt this way before in my life!"

"I'm proud of you, Aki." Sakamoto said, with a smile.

That last part stopped Akimitsu and he was surprised to hear him say that and he asked, "You're what?"

"I said 'I'm proud of you.'" Sakamoto repeated, before getting up.

Akimitsu looked at Sakamoto in the eye and really couldn't believe what he had just said to him and he said, "You're proud of me?"

"Of course I am. It's not the first time, though." Sakamoto added.

It was a crazy feeling Akimitsu had deep down inside of him to know that someone like Sakamoto is actually proud of him, but he was really happy that he said it because he looks at Sakamoto as more of a second father figure to him. He then said, "I never would've guessed."

"Guessed what?" asked Sakamoto.

"You know, ever since the Second Great War, we've been like partners and friends...just fighting Mongols to keep China and Japan safe and free. Yet, when we're not training or in battle...you help me up whenever my spirit is down. And I've never met a friend like you that made a big difference in my life. It sounds kind of cliche saying this, but...you're like my second dad." Akimitsu admitted.

The fact that Akimitsu sees Sakamoto as his second father really warmed up his heart to know that he's helped mold him into what he's becoming and Sakamoto asked, "Wow...you really think that?"

"Yeah. You inspire me to be a better person and after the war, everything you have said to me really took an impact on me. And I was gonna use it to make myself a better fighter." Akimitsu said.

Sakamoto nodded his head and he smiled at him and said, "I have always thought of you as my son. And I hope that everything you'll do...I'll stand by your side until the very end."

"Me too." Akimitsu replied.

The two hugged each other tightly and Akimitsu felt a tear come out of his eye and the growing brotherhood/friendship both of them have will continue to grow strong for the years to come. Sakamoto then said, "It's a good thing I'm not Hayate."

Akimitsu chuckled softly in that response and said, "Good point."

* * *

Isn't that awesome? Stay tuned for more!


	18. Spending Last Moments

And the final days of the visit between the two old friends. Let's see how they live it up.

* * *

Chapter 18: Spending Last Moments

Weeks have passed by and Sakamoto and Bao-Yi really wished it wouldn't come, but it's their last day at the Valley of Peace before they get back home to Shanghai Secluded Valley and they were willing to make that last day the best one ever and there's no better way than spending it with their friends; Akimitsu and Shizue. All four of them decided to make it worthwhile by doing anything and everything they can before tomorrow comes.

They spent it just doing some kung-fu training and showing each other what they've learned...including the 'great slam' technique and Shizue was really impressed with what Akimitsu has done and is surprised that Sakamoto taught it to him and finds it very attracting for some reason. Later, they went out on the Valley to find the nearest host springs to have a final relaxing day together.

Although...Akimitsu could not resist seeing other girls walking past his way and he mentally slapped himself in the face and stopped himself from giving into that urge and as he went over to the dressing room, he accidently saw Shizue in her underwear, which shocked both of them and Shizue immediately went in and slapped Akimitsu in the face again.

After that debacle, all four of them relaxed in the hot springs and just chatting a storm away about their younger years and how much fun they had in the Valley of Peace and Sakamoto noticed Akimitsu running up to the springs and dived back in and Shizue, Bao-Yi and Sakamoto could not believe that just really happened and when Akimitsu popped out of the water, he stared at only Shizue with a sly look that reads 'how do you like me now'. Unbeknownst to Akimitsu, Shizue saw his trunks floating towards her and when she picked it up and showed it to Akimitsu, the white wolf noticed that his trunks slipped off and got really embarassed that it just happened.

Later, all of them went to the noodle shop to have some noodles, dumplings and rice together and Akimitsu gobbled up every inch of noodles in every bowl and Shizue looked a little weirded out on his table manners and when Akimitsu sets the bowl down, he was totally unaware of the noodle dangling from his nose. Shizue tried not to laugh, but Bao-Yi couldn't resist. When Akimitsu evidently found out, he stuck his tongue out and slurps it in his mouth.

Then, they ended the night on the Peach Tree, just looking at the stars and talking. It was pretty much the best day that they could ever have and they couldn't have it any other way. Akimitsu then asked Sakamoto, "So...at your wedding, can I be your best man?"

"Most definitely, Aki...as long as you don't spy on Bao-Yi's bridesmaids." Sakamoto replied.

Akimitsu rolled his eyes in response to that and said, "I'll be good."

"And ya better not spy on me again by then." Shizue said, with warning on her voice.

Bao-Yi couldn't help but really feel excited about the wedding and that they'll be married soon enough and she said, "I'm really looking forward to spending the rest of our lives with you, Saka."

Sakamoto kissed her in the lips and said, "I am too."

Shizue smiled at this and so did Akimitsu; the love that Sakamoto and Bao-Yi shared would definitely be the same way these two will have...as long as Akimitsu behaves himself that is. Shizue looked at them and said, "I wish you guys didn't have to go."

"So do we." Bao-Yi agreed.

"If you guys are gonna be married, I wanna be Akimitsu's best man." Sakamoto added.

"And I'll be Shizue's bridesmaid." Bao-Yi replied.

Both Akimitsu and Shizue are definitely happy with that and it made them look forward to each other's wedding in the future and Akimitsu said, "We'll be sure to accept the invitations to yours and that you'll accept ours."

"We're gonna miss you guys so much." Bao-Yi added.

Shizue agreed with her and she said to her, "I'm gonna miss you too."

It'll be hard for Akimitsu to watch his friend go back home again, but he knows that he'll always have him in his heart and he said, "I hope we see each other again."

"Whenever you guys are planning to come to Shanghai Secluded Valley, look us up." Sakamoto replied.

"We will." Akimitsu agreed.

* * *

The goodbye between them is coming on the next chapter!


End file.
